The Search For Naruto
by Shadow Knight Destroyer
Summary: Sequel to "Naruto Of The Numbers". Yuma finds out that Naruto has disappeared without a trace. But he has a number that was the only thing leading him to Naruto. Read as Yuma, Trey, Kite, and Shark as well as the others face Zorc, Nightshrowd, The Nether World King, and The Great Leviathan to find there friend Naruto as well as facing there Negative Numbers.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, I hope you like this fanfic.

Chapter 1

"Naruto's... Gone?", Yuma said shocked at this. Shark, Tori, Kite, Rio, Iris, Trey, Quattro, Quinton, Hart, Dr. Faker, and Vetrix. There currently analyzing God Crimson Rainbow Knight.

"This numbers is an odd one...", Vetrix said feeling the odd power.

"Yuma, are you sure there was someone named Naruto?", Trey said confused as Yuma nods.

"Yeah, he defeated Don Thousand", Yuma said as Kite shakes his head.

"No, that was you and Shark", Kite said as Yuma grits his teeth.

"Those who break the rules are trash, but those who would abandon even one of there friends are lower then trash. That's what Naruto told me", Yuma said remembering the words Naruto told him once after he lost against Yuma and Shark.

"Ugh?!", Trey says as those words cause pain to to Trey as he sees an image of someone smiling but everything that above the smile is just a mist.

"Why does my head hurt?", Trey said and the card starts glowing drawing there attention.

Yuma then smiles as he grabs the card on the analyzing table as he looks back at Trey surprising him.

"Why?", Trey said confused but Yuma just smiles getting his deck out and adds his numbers cards. After what happened with the numbers, Vetrix was able to create artificial numbers but not at the real numbers level. Through he was only able to create ones for his sons by using the creat of the crests power.

OUTSIDE

Yuma and Trey are facing while the others are watching closely at what will happen.

YUMA LP 4000

TREY LP 4000

"I'll go first! I draw!", Trey yelled drawing his card!

"I normal summon OOPArts Gordias Unite!", Trey yelled.

OOPArts Gordias Unite LV3 ATK 300

"When this card is normal summoned... One "OPPArts" monster from my have with 1000 or less ATK, can be special summoned, but its effects are negated.

"Come out, Chronomaly Sol Monolith!", Trey yelled.

Chronomaly Sol Monolith LV6 ATK 600

Gordias Unite's level become level 6, just like Sol Monolith it die coal summoned by its effect. I overlay my level 6 Gordias Unite and Sol Monolith! I build the Overlay Network with these two monsters! Xyz Summon! Appear, Number 6! Chronomaly Atlandis!", Trey yelled.

Chronomaly Atlandis Rank 6 ATK 2600

"Now, I activate "Chronomaly Xyz Summon"! By detaching all overlay units on my monster, I can summon out another Chonomaly monster and attach monsters from my hand equal to its summon! But its effect can't be activated the turn I summon it!", Trey yelled shocking Yuma!

"I summon Number 336: Chronomaly Fork Hyuk!", Trey yells!

Number 36: Chronomaly Fork Hyuk Rank 4 DEF 2500

"I set two cards and end my turn!", Trey yells shocking Yuma who swallows.

"My turn, I draw!", Yuma yelled drawing.

"Summoning two number cards in one turn, how will Yuma counter?", Vetrix said watching this duel with a smile.

"If I have no monsters on the field and you do I can special summon Dododo Buster!", Yuma yelled summoning out a different card!

Dododo Buster LV6 ATK 1900

"If I special summon this monster then its level becomes 4! Now I summon out Gogogo Golem!", Yuma yelled!

Gogogo Golem LV4 ATK 1800

"I overlay Gogogo Golem with Dododo Buster to summon "Heroic Champion-Excalibur!", Yuma yelled which Nistro smiles seeing Yuma use the card he gave him and Dextra smirks at this.

"I activate Heroic Champion-Excaliburs effect! By detaching 2 overlay units, this cards ATK becomes doubled its original ATK until my opponents next end phase!", Yuma yelled

Heroic Champion-Excalibur ATK 4000

"Attack Chronomaly Atlandis!", Yuma yells which Heroic Champion-Excalibur jumps up high as it slashes down cutting Atoandis in half creating and explosion.

TREY LP 1400

"I activate the trap card "Stonehendge Methods! If a face up Chronomaly monster I controlled was destroyed by battle or by card effect then I can special summon I level 4 or lower Chronomaly monster from my deck on face up defense position and it can't change its battle position! I special summon Chronomaky Crystal Skull!", Trey yelled!

Chronomaly Crystal Skull LV3 DEF 600

"I set one card and end my turn", Yuma said as Trey touches his deck.

"I draw!", trey yelled and smiles at the card he drew!

"I summon out Chronomaly Crystal Skull!", Trey yelled summoning out another surprising them!

"I overlay my two Chronomaly monsters too summon anther Chronomaly Xyz monster! I summon "Chronomaly Crystal Chronoaut!", Trey yells summoning out a new XYZ.

Chronomaly Crystal Chronoaut Rank 3 ATK 2100

"I activate Chronomaly Fork Hyuk's ability! By detaching 1 overlay unit I can target one monster you control and its attack becomes 0 until the end phase!", Trey said which Heroic Champion-Excalibur attack decreases.

Heroic Champion-Excalibur ATK 0

"Now, Chronomaly Fork Hyuk, attack Excalibur-", Trey was cut off by Yuma!

"I activate "Half or Nothing"! During your battle phase, you can pick one if these effects, end the battle phase it halve the ATK of all monster you currently control until the end of the battle phase!", Yuma said as Trey's eyes narrow.

"I chose to half my monsters attack! Now Fork Hyuk attack Excalibur!", Trey yelled as Fork Hyuk destroys Excalibur with a light blue beam. Yuma skids back at the explosion.

YUMA LP 3000

"Now, Chronomamy Crystal Chrononaut attack Yuma directly!", Trey yells as the monster unleashes a sound way sending Yuma back as he rolls.

"Yuma!", Toro yells worriedly but Yuma then lands on his feet and stand up.

YUMA LP 1950

"I end my turn", Trey says and notices Yuma's smile.

"My turn I draw!", Yuma yells drawing with a smile.

"Trey, you've known Naruto since you were kids, you two Shark, Rio, Nistro, Dextra... I'll bring all your memory's back with this card. I activate the spell card "Double Summon"! With this I can normal summon out two monsters instead of one! I summon out Gogogo Giant and Gogogo Gigas!", Yuma yelled summoning two monsters!

"I activate Gogogo Giants effect, if normal summoned, I can special summon 1 "Gogogo" monster from my graveyard in face up defense position! I summon Gogogo Golem!", Yuma yelled as the third one appears!

"What happened ever happened to Naruto, I'll find him. Naruto is the strongest duelist I've ever seen, even now I want to duel him more than anything... But he's disappeared. So I'll do everything in my power to find my friend that defeated Don Thousand and stoped the merging of Earth and Barian World! I overlay all three Gogogo Monsters to Xyz summon a new monster! Number 97! Behind the new Knight of the heavens! God Crimson Rainbow Knight!", Yuma yelled as everyone is blinded by a bright light from the explosion caused by the overlay network. From it a bright rainbow light appears which a new monster floats down covered in rainbow light. It extends its angel rainbow wings to show the new version of God Crimson Knight.

Number 97: God Crimson Rainbow Knight Rank 4 ATK 3000

Trey takes a step back shocked at this sensation he's feeling looking at the monster.

"What is this feeling? God Crimson Rainbow Knight...", Trey said shocked and his eyes widen more when he sees an image of Naruto next to Yuma.

"This feeling... I... Remember...", Trey said stoping his cards.

FLASH BACK

Naruto glows crimson red just like the Crimson dragon in 5ds but its see through and Menma is glowing black. They do the same thing Yuma and Astral did when they did Zexal. And after there done they look like those grey foreverknight's with the armor and helmet from Ben 10 alien force but he's wearing a black cape.

Trey's, Yuma's, Astral's and Tori's eyes widen.

"That's", Yuma says.

"Zexal", Astral finished schooled at this revelation!

Crimson energy starts to surround naruto which glows brighter.

"Now it's time to end this I draw! Now it's time to evolve God Crimson Knight, I CHAOS XYZ CHANGE GOD CRIMSON KNIGHT", Naruto yells. while more crimson energy is coming from him!

"Appear! Chaos Number 97!", Naruto roars as a flaming meteor comes down from the overlay network and starts to transform shocking them?!

"Behold the flame of Victory! God Crimson Meteor Knight!", Naruto roars loudly!

GOD CRIMSON METEOR KNIGHT!  
ATK 2800 DEF 2500

It looks like god crimson knight but it has Meteor armor and it is coverd by flames. The flames which are touching the meteor armor are blue while as it goes further from the armor it turn blood red.

"It can't be, Naruto also has a Chaos Number", Yuma says completely shocked at this?!

"It will be even harder to beat him now that he also has a chaos number", Astral says also shocked at this.

"I activate God Crimson Meteor Knight effect, by detaching all 3 of my Overlay units, Atlandis loses 500 ATK for each 1", Naruto says yells which Meteor chops all three overlay units in half at the same time!

Number 6: Chronomaly Atlandis  
ATK 3500 DEF 3000

"I activate the spell card Crimson Sword, by using this on a crimson knight it gains 1000 ATK, I use it on God Crimson Meteor Knight and I activate Blustering Winds which gives God Crimson Meteor Knight another 1000 ATK points", Naruto yelled increasing Meteors attack by more!

Number C97: God Crimson Meteor knight ATK 4800

"Now God Crimson Meteor Knight attack Chronomaly Atlandis", Naruto roars as  
God crimson meteor knights sword is covered by blue flames as it flys in the air and comes down slicing at Chronomaly Atlandis slicing it in half creating a big explosion and while it forces Trey to fly back and hit the ground which his armor them disappears.

Trey 1100-0

NARUTO WINS

FLASH BACK END

Trey has tears coming down from his eyes at dithering his best friend.

YUMA-DRAW-TREY

Trey punches the ground angrily.

"How could I have forgotten Naruto?! It was because of him I wanted to get stronger! HOW COULD I FORGET?!", Trey yells angrily while Yuma smiles.

"It's good you remember now...", Yuma said to him.

"What happened to Naruto?", Trey says standing up while wiping the tears away.

"I don't know, after Astral changed everything using the Numeron Code, everyone seemed to have forgot Naruto... I know I'm not as smart as you and the others but... I need your help saving Naruto", Yuma says as Trey nods.

The others are holding there heads in pain as Rio sees an image of Naruto, herself, and Iris together in Barian world.

"No! I'll see if these memory's are true or not!", Rio said bonding her head in pain as she looks at Yuma determined to find out the truth!

"Then, I'll duel all of you if it means I can bring your memories back!", Yuma said getting ready to duel Iris.

IN VOID WORLD

"Another remembered... "Tch" it's time...", Zorc said standing up as the four begin walking towards the portal.

"My lord, we will return. We just need to take care of someone who's remembered you and bringing others memories back of you", Zorc said as the figure in his throne snaps his fingers as four cards appear in front of them.

In front of Zorc is "Negative Number 39: Star-Vader, Chaos Breaker Dragon Rank 4 ATK 3000 DEF 2500

In front of Nightshrowd is "Negative Number 6: Star-Vader, Omega Glendios Rank 6 ATK 2900 DEF 2700.

In front of The Nether World King is "Negative Number 73: Star-Vader, Reverse Cradle Rank 5 ATK 2600 DEF 2400.

In front of The Great Leviathan is "Negative Number 62: Star-Vader, Nebula Lord Dragon ATK 3100 DEF 2900.

The four take the cards and bow.

"We will use them well my lord", Zorc said as the four leave through the portal.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T EVEN LEAVE A REVIEW.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, thanks to Kenshin.503 who won on what Naruto wears as well as what Zorc, Nightshrowd, The Great Leviathan, and The Nether World King look like in human form.

Zorc looks like "Reckless Fist" from Elsword.

Nightshrowd looks like "Lunatic Psyker" from Elsword.

Leviathan looks like "Lord Knight" from Elsword.

Nether world king looks like "Tatical Trooper" from Elsword as well as he's wearing the helmet.

Finally Naruto will wear "Blade Master jacket" Blade Master is from Elsword to and the jacket will be blood red with gold lines.

Chapter 2

YUMA LP 2300

RIO LP 2000

On Yuma's side of the field is God Crimson Rainbow Knight and two trap cards while on Rio's field is one card face down.

"I draw! I normal summon Blizzard Knight!", Rio said.

Blizzard Knight LV4 ATK 1800

"Now I activate the spell card "Ice Express"! With this I can count my monster as two monsters this turn! I overlay Blizzard Knight to special summon Rank 4 Blizzard Knight of Camelot!", Rio shouted while Yuma notices the new them of her deck while they have been dueling for a little while now.

"Knights...", Yuma thought.

Blizzard Knight of Camelot Rank 4 ATK 2500 DEF 2300

"I activate Camelot's ability! By detaching all its overlay units, it can attack you directly did turn!", Rio yelled as Camelot heads for his life points.

"I activate the trap card "half unbreak"! With this the damage I take is halved!", Yuma as the Knight slashes down causing Yuma to skid back.

YUMA LP 1050

"Man you've gotten stronger", Yuma said as he smiles enjoying the duel as he stands up.

"I draw!", Yuma yells drawing and the while time he's smiling.

"You know...there was once a time I dueled someone who was far stronger then me... I teamed up with Shark to defeat him... Doing so brought him back but he still had that darkness within him... God crimson Rainbow Knight showed me how he suffered so much and even now I can feel that continues to suffer... I want to find Naruto and help him... He is the strongest duelist that's ever existed in the entire universe... That's why I will being him back and have the duel that I always wanted against him. Now I'll show you the power of bonds that he showed me... Ability activate!", Yuma yelled as Rainbow knights eyes glow brightly.

"By detaching one overlay unit I can summon one Xyz monster from my extra deck as well as attach monsters from my hand to it as how much its need for its summon! I special summon Gagaga Cowboy!", Yuma yelled shocking them?!

Gagaga Cowboy Rank 4 ATK 1500

"When an Xyz monster is summonedthis way I can now equip Gagaga Cowboy too Rainbow Knight which there attacks are combined!", Yuma said shocking all of them.

God Crimson Rainbow Knight sticks its sword in the air as Gagaga Cowboy puts its left hand on the handle while Rainbow Knight has its right hand on the sword and the size increases.

ATK 4500

Now attack Camelot Rainbiw Knight!", Yuma yelled!

"I activate the trap card, "Ice Block"! If I have a water monster on my side of the field I block the attack!", Rio  
Yelled but Yuma just smiles.

"I activate the quick play spell card, "Double or Nothing"! With this God Crimson Rainbows Knights attack is doubled and can attack again!", Yuma yelled causing Rio's être to widen in shock.

God Crimson Rainbow Knight ATK

"Also I can still activate Gagaga Cowboys ability!", Yuma yelled causing her eyes to widen in more shock?!

"When an Xyz is attached to God Crimson Rainbow Knight, he also gains that minsters affect and overlay units. Now attack Blizzard Knight God Crimson Rainbow Knight and now, If this card attacks an opponent's monster this turn, it gains 1000 ATK and the opponent's monster loses 500 ATK, during the Damage Step only.

Blizzard Knight of Camelot ATK 2000

God Criomson Rainbow Knight ATK 10000

A crimson orb appears on Rainbow Knight chest while its consumed by rainbows lights as both head straight for Rio.

"Remember... Who Naruto is!", the voice says as Rio's eyes widen seeing an image of Naruto next to Yuma which causes her to grab her head in pain like Shark and Kite too as both monsters slash down causing an explosion making everyone skid back from the explosion while Rio flys back with wide eyes finally remembering who Naruto is!

Rio hits the ground as ate slides back which Shark runs to her and finds her crying?

"I remember... How could I have forgotten Naruto?!", Rio said which Shark nods as Kite walks to them as well as Yuma rubs to her and stops in front of her.

YUMA WINS

RIO 0

"Yuma... Where's Naruto?", Rio said with tears coining from her eyes as Yuma shakes his head.

"I don't know, but it seems everyone still chat remember except us five", Kite said as Shark nods both remembering Naruto.

"Now the five of us. We have to do everything in our power to find Naruto!", Yuma says as they nod.

"We will continue to monitor everything here but its time for you guys to know, there's another World besides Barian, Astral, and Earth", Vetrix said to them gaining there attention as he presses a button to show a black version of Barion world as the center is black with blood red outlining.

"I do not know what this world is but its giving off a negative energy opposite from Chaos?", Vetrix said shocking them.

"It's like Negative Chaos... It gives off a very dangerous energy", Dr. faker says remembering that they analyzed it once.

"I don't know why I feel like Naruto may be there!", Yuma said as he makes a fist.

"Interesting, very interesting, you for seemed to have remembered...", a new chuck said causing everyone to jolt as they turn to the voice to see a new guy standing in the room.

"Hello everyone, names Z. It's a pleasure to meet you", Z said giving a bow.

"Z? Wait a second, two years ago I heard that name, Team Nemesis, also known as the Fearsome Four from Hell called the strongest four man team to ever exist in dueling", Shark said as his eyes narrow which Z chuckles.

"Ah, it's good that you know my name... Eheheheheh, I'm honored that the Ex-Barian emperor remembers me", Z said causing there eyes to widen at his he knew Shark used to he a Barian emperor?!

"What are you doing here?", Yuma asked confused while Z points at Yuma.

"I have business with you, Yuma", Z said confusing him?

"Like what?", Yuma asked him confused at what he's means.

"It's a slight favor. About Naruto...", Z said causing everyone's eyes to widen at the mention of Naruto while the five are shocked the most.

"You know Naruto?!", Yuma said.

"Yes, of course I do. Naruto Uzumaki, was the one whi defeated Don Thousand and is without a doubt the strongest duelist that's ever existed surpassing the three original king of games, Yugi Moto, Jaden Yuki, Yusei Fudo. I still wonder who would win those three against Naruto... Who could forgot the one who could even defeat a god?", Z said smiling.

"Yeah... It's good to have a new friend on our side", Yuma says making Z blink in surprise at his words.

"Huh? "Friend" you say? Please don't ever say those words to me again, I'm no friend of you people. I am Z of Team Nemesis", Z said gaining a serious attitude surprising them.

"Huh?", Yuma said not understanding.

"We four have come together, each one of us surpasses you completely", Z said causing there eyes to narrow.

"What are you getting at?", Shark said as Z smiles darkly.

"I'll give it to you guys straight but mostly you Yuma Tsukumo. Stop chasing after Naruto", Z demands causing them to get angry.

"No", Yuma says with his eyes narrowing as Z chuckles.

"No...huh?", Z said as he begins walking around the room while he glances at the video.

"We will keep searching for Naruto, no matter what. Z, if you know, anything is fine. Would you tell us something about Naruto?", Yuma asked him as Z stood in front of them.

"You and your friends have no intention of even listening to me. Then I'll just make an example of you then", Z said taking his deck out which has a dark aura.

"I see. That's what you were planning to do from the beginning, Z. Then I'll-", Kite was stopped by Z.

"Please, you are pathetic and stop calling me Z. Just call me by my full name, Zorc", Zorc said causing everyone's eyes to widen in complete and utter shock and before they could say something a dark sphere forms around Zorc and Yuma.

INSIDE IT

"Where am I?", Yuma says surrounded by darkness?!

"Now, I'll ill show you the power of the shadow realm, my power! As well as the power my new master has given me", Zorc said causing Yums to get confused?

"New master?", Yuma says to him confused as Zorc puts a finger to him mouth.

"Oops, I spoke a little to much. Speech is silver. Silent is golden", Zorc said causing Yuma eyes to narrow.

"I'll just defeat you and show the others what happened if they continue searching for Naruto. Now, I'll give you a demonstration of my power", Zorc said smiling darkly.

"Then lets duel!", Yuma yells activating his duel disk abs puts his gazer on.

ZORC LP 4000

YUMA LP 4000

NEXT CHAPTER, YUMA VS ZORC. LEAVE A REVIEW AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN DON'T LEAVE A REVIEW.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 3

YUMA LP 4000

ZORC LP 4000

"I'll be nice, you can have 8000 life points while I'm allowed to draw an additional two cards when I go", Zorc says to Yuma shocking him?!

YUMA LP 8000

"I'll be going first! I draw!", Zorc says as he draws two cards with a trace of darkness appears as he draws.

"I summon "Zure, Knight of Dark World"!", Zorc said to Yuma as from the darkness a monster appears.

Zure, Knight of Dark World LV4 ATK 1800

"Now I activate the spell card "Dark World Dealings"! We both draw one card, then we discard one card!", Zorc said as both discard one and draw one.

"Now I activate the monster that I discarded's affect! I can now specially summon it from the graveyard by returning one dark world monster I control!", Zoec says returning the monster from the field to his hand as an eruption of darkness appears as a dragon appears.

"Behold, "Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World"!", Zorc yelled!

Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World LV8 ATK 2700

"I place one card face down and end my turn!", Zorc yelled as he places one card face down?!

"My turn, I draw!", Yuma yelled as he draws!

"I summon out, "Gogogo Ghost"!", Yuma yelled as he summons out his monster as Zorc stares at it disappointed.

"Gogogo Ghost LV4 ATK 1900

"Now I activate the spell card blustering winds which it increases Gogogo Ghosts attack by 1000! Gogogo ghost, attack Dragon of Dark World!", Yuma yelled as the ghost charges forward which it proceeds to slash the dragon in half creating an explosion while Zorc is watching bored?!

ZORC LP 3800

"I set two cards face down an end my turn!", Yuma says and notices the look in Zorc's eyes confusing him.

"Your deck is pathetic, you can never defeat me", Zorc says to him as he draws!

"I put one card face down. I activate the trap card, "The Forces of Darkness" I target two dark works monsters in my graveyard and shuffle them back into my deck!", Zorc says adding the two monsters as he begins shuffling.

"I activate the spell card, "Allure of Darkness" I draw 2 cards and then I banish one dark monster in my hand", Zorc said as be banishes a monster.

"I lay two cards face down and end my turn", Zorc said confusing Yuma at him not attacking?

"Do you understand? You aren't at my level to take you seriously", Zorc says causing Yuma to grit his teeth.

"I could have summoned my dragon again from the graveyard but decided against it", Zorc said to Yuma!

"My turn, I draw!", Yuma yelled as he draws!

"I summon Gogogo golem!", Yuma yelled as he summons forth golem!

Gogogo Golem LV4 ATK 1800

"Now attack his face down monster!", Yuma yelled as Golem heads for the monster which them flips showing "Renge, Gatekeeper of Dark World". Golems attack connects but its blown back?!

"What?!", Yuma says surprised?!

"It's defense is 2100, do you end you turn yet?", Zorc asks as Yuma's eyes narrow?

"Yeah", Yuma said and sees a darkness with red outlines surrounding Zorc's right hand as he touches his deck.

"I'm ending this quickly, you are not at my level", Zorc says bored as a bead of sweat comes down Yuma's face?

"STAR VADER, DRAW!", Zorc roars as he draws and unleashes a dark wave shocking Yuma?!

"I'll show you true power! I activate Double Summon which I can now summon twice this turn! I summon out Zure, Knight of Dark World and Snoww, Unlight of Dark World!", Zorc yells summoning two monsters?!

"Now activate my face down trap card "Dark Scheme" we Beth discard 2 cards then draw two, you may discard a card to negate it?", Zorc said as Yuma glances at his hand and bites his lip.

"I wont", Yuma says causing Zorc to smile more.

"Ok, then let us discard two cards", Zorc said as he discards two monsters while smiling as Yuma discards two cards and both draw two.

"I've discard two dragon lords which if they were discarded by a card affect I can target one card you control and destroy it, I target both your face downs!", Zorc said with a smile causing his eyes to widen as there destroyed?!

"Now, by returning both Zure and Snoww from my field to my hand, I can summon out two, Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World's", Zorc said shocking Yuma as two dragons appear?!

"I activate my trap card, "Escape From The Dark Dimension"! I can target one if my dark monsters banished and special summon it! I special summon from the dark dimension, "Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World"!

Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World LV4 ATK 1600

"Now! It's time to end this!", Zorc yells as the entire field starts shaking?!

"What's happening?!", Yuma yelled as Zorc is covered by a dark aura with a red outline on it?!

"NOW BEHOLD! I CREATE THE DARK OVERLAY NETWORK!", Zorc roars shocking Yuma hearing "Dark"?!

Above then a black hole of darkness appears sucking everything inside it as they see an eye, looking like Sauron's eye as Yuma freezes as the eye stares at him which he starts hyperventilating as well as his body shakes as he sees an image of a ruby castle with three black halo's with red outlines hovering over the castle, the three halo's, each one has a smaller halo?!

"I OVERLAY MY TWO DARK WORLD MONSTERS, NOW WATCH THE POWER OF THE VOID!", Zorc roars as one monster forms into darkness while the other is covered in blood red aura?! The two head up high as they clash into the eye creating an explosion making Yuma freeze as it explodes brightly as a new monster rises?!

"NEGATIVE NUMBER 39!", Zorc roared causing Yuma's eyes to widen as he sees a new monster coming down from the explosion?! It's eyes are that of Sauron's?!

"Created from the negative force of the universe, born from the chaos of the people's souls, reaper of death itself and conquerer of life! STAR-VADER, CHAOS BREAKER DRAGON!", Zorc roars as the entire shadow realm shakes from the pure power being released?!

Negative Number 39: Star-Vader, Chaos Breaker Dragon Rank 4 ATK 3000 DEF 2500

"Now his affect activates! When a negative number is special summoned, all non number monsters on the field are turned to face down defense position until the end of he turn, now LOCK!", Zorc yelled causing Yuma's eyes to widen as two circles appear around there monsters as they them turn into cards?! There hovering in the air as the two circles around each card are spinning?!

"Also, when my monsters are locked, the one that locked them gains there attack which they had before they were locked until the end of the turn!", Zorc says causing Yuma's eyes to widen at hearing this?!

Star-Vader, Chaos Breaker Dragon Rank 4 ATK 8400

"Also, eheheheheh. When a monster is locked, they aren't in the field. Which means I can now attack you directly!", Zorc said causing Yuma to drop his hand with wide eyes as Star-Vader, Chaos Breaker Dragon pulls his scythe back!

"Now, I win! Attack him directly!", Zorc ordered as Star-Vader, Chaos Breaker Dragon's eyes glow brightly as it swings its scythe sending a black wave with a red line at Yuma looking like Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho from bleach. The wave hits Yuma directly creating an explosion as he's sent back flying as he then hits the ground as he's rolling as well as coveted in wounds and scratches?!

"I'm not done yet", Zorc said as Yuma looks up weakly at Zorc!

"Now, the holy flames of hell of this realm, become an inferno! Its time to pass judgment", Zorc said as suddenly from Yuma's deck black flames appear coming from his hand, deck, graveyard, and field as all of it goes up high above Yuma creating a black flame sphere?! It then unleashes an explosion of black flames consuming Yuma?!

"RAGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?! What is?!", Yuma yelled in pain and begins yelling again!

"Are you surprised? Only we of Team Nemesis posses this power. It's Judgment. All damage done during battles inside this Holy Prominence Prison, is bestowed upon the loser at the end. Eheheheheh, except a Negative Number delivers real damage of it attacks an opponent directly", Zorc said as he continues to see Yuma yelling in pain as he tried to get up but falls to his knees no longer able to stand!

"That's right. This is your judgment. You sinned by refusing to forget Naruto. And this is your punishment", Zorc said as the flames disappea while the shadow realm then goes to Zorc as its absorbed by him which very one sees Yuma completely shocked?!

"Yuma!", Shark yelled seeing Yuma no longer yelling by has wide eyes and his clothes turned to rages as well as his eyes are lifeless as he then hits the ground which he looks weakly to see his deck in flames except for Number 97: God Crimson Rainbow Knight.

"Yuma!", Shark yelled as he flips Yuma over on his back and his eyes widen in shock at his condition as he then passes out while Tori has her hands over her mouth as tears go down her eyes while Zorc smiles more.

"See ya, also. Yuma needs a new deck, those Gogogo, Gagaga, and Dododo, will never defeat me, after all Zorc can't be defeated by kids", Zorc says shocking all of them as they look at Yuma's deck which has been burned to ashes except one card which Zorc notices it but as he walks towards it to pick it up he was stopped by a shield of light causing him to glare at it as he stands up again.

"I'm leaving now, if you want to face me, I'll duel you again some other time Yuma when you get a new deck", Zorc said as he then begins to sink in the darkness slowly.

"You will never forget that fear I placed within your heart Yuma. All of you, as long as you refuse to forget Naruto, me and my teammates will consumed your souls again and again until you can't duel and longer. You will all experience pain, Rio. I'll give you one message, stop. Do not proceed no longer or you'll be sent to the hospital like your friend there. Bye!", Zorc says as he then disappears completely.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN DON'T LEAVE A REVIEW.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 4

HOSPITAL

"Yuma...", Tori said worriedly in the waiting room along with Yuma's family and friends except Vector? The door opens to show a doctor coming out?

"He'll be fine but... There are some problems his mental state...", the doctor said confusing them while he hands Tori god crimson rainbow knight.

"What do you mean?", Kazuma asked as he sighs.

"When I went to give him the card that survived Yuma... Freaked out, he was afraid saying and I quote, "k-Keep that away from me! I don't want to be near those cards ever again! T-They'll hurt me again!" He's afraid of duel monster cards for some reason-", he was cut off by Shark?

"He can't be afraid!", Shark said as nods.

"Go in if you don't believe me but I warn you do not show him any dueling cards", The doctor said as he begins walking away while the other enter which they find Yuma covered in bandages with a lost look in his eye. Bandages are covering his body but not his right eye and hair.

"Yuma...?", Tori asks but Yuma looks up slowly but Yuma's eyes widen in horror as he sees god crimson rainbow knight in Tori's hand.

OUTSIDE

"RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! KEEP IT AWAY, KEEP IT AWAY FROM ME!", Yuma yelled loudly inside the room which a doctor and two nurses enter the room to find Yuma freaking out a lot.

"Yuma! Calm down!", Mira said while the doctor and nurses grab onto him and struggle at holding him down which they had to inject something into his blood stream causing him to fall to sleep...

"Now do you see, he can't help but over react in fear of the game, I suggest that he never played it again until he works out his problems", the doctor said while Tori is shocked like the others which the Doctor walks and stops at the doorway.

"It's 5:00 PM, visiting hours are her at 8:00 pm", the doctor said as he leaves.

"Yuma...", Tori says sadly as she looks at Yuna who's sleeping but seems to be having a nightmare of some sort?

"He seems to have lost against Zorc, and so fear grips his heart of dueling...", someone said shocking them which they turn to see "Oliver Gaillard" from cardfight vanguard but he's wearing a black jacket and and pants while wearing a white t-shirt.

"Who are you?", Kite said with narrowed eyes as Oliver walks past then to Yuma's side and touches his head.

"I'm right, he lost to him to now its affecting the way he's dueling... He just needs the light of the heavens to return him to himself", Oliver said as he touches Yuma's forehead which he starts to calm down.

"What did you do? He seems more calm?", Kari asked which Oliver looks away and starts heading for the door.

"I cleared him of his nightmares...", Oliver said as he begins walking towards the door but he was stopped by Mira grabbing his shoulder.

"Thank you...", Mira said to which Oliver glances at her and the others.

"I only helped because I need him, as well as he needs my help if he wants to save Naruto...", Oliver said shocking Kite, Shark, Trey, and Rio.

"You remember Naruto?", Shark said as Oliver nods looking out the window.

"Yes... He gave me the courage to step into the light, from what he said to me when we were both at the orphanage before Naruto lived with Roku", Oliver said shocking them.

FLASH BACK YEARS AGO

(My oldest memory... The first thing I can remember is losing everything. My parents, my things, my feelings, everything. I was sent to live with children who had gone through similar circumstances)

A young looking Oliver is currently sitting by himself watching all the kids play around while he's just by himself and looks at the clouds while in the shade.

"Want to play?", someone asked and Oliver turns to see a kid Naruto looking at him but he shakes his head but Naruto just takes a card out of his pocket.

"We both lost something important to us...", Naruto said causing Oliver's eyes to widen.

"I want you to have this, so then you could move on into the future... It's a rare card which belongs to gold paladin which is a rare deck which has almost be forgotten", Naruto said which he hands Oliver a card which he looks at it. It's "Bluish Flame Liberator, Prominence Core" from Cardfight Vanguard. Oliver takes the card staring at it in shock while Naruto touches his shoulder.

"Don't block yourself out, it will only cause more pain to you", Naruto said and smiles surprising him.

(After that Oliver has been slowly opening up while he stares at the card all the time)

MONTHS LATER

"Sorry that I have to go... I'll come and visit. Also protect your new family!", Naruto said to Oliver surprising him but he looks at the other orphans next to him and smiles which he nod.

YEARS LATER AT THE START OF YUGIOH ZEXAL.

"Victory! The winner of the Duel monsters European Circuit is Oliver Gaillard!", the announcer yelled as Oliver smiles while sticking the trophy he has won!

FLASH BACK END

"Teaching the kids how to play was my reason for living. The enjoyment of those duels brought smiles back to the faces of those wounded children. And so new people were added to my family. That was how it felt to me. But that happiness was destroyed in an instant... The Barian event which my family members were being taken to Barian world...", Oliver said which he then glares at Shark causing his eyes to narrow.

"Your mistake out the world in danger! And destroyed our happiness! I won't further the suffering you caused us!", Oliver said with anger but takes a deep breath.

"I saw how Naruto defeated Don Thousand, he is the strongest duelist in this world and I want to find him! So...", Oliver said as he goes through his pocket confusing them as he takes out a deck covered in a white cloth with the "Constellar Crest" on it in gold?

"This will be the deck Yuma will use, do not open it. Only he is allowed to open the cloth... When he wakes up I will duel him, only I can clear his fear of dueling", Oliver said causing Sharks eyes to narrow.

"What makes you so sure you can help him, and-", Shark was cut off by Oliver.

"I don't need to answer someone like you who has caused so much pain to my family. But even so of it means helping Naruto I will even fight by your side but your guys aren't at the level to defeat them, each one if them has dueled the three strongest Duelists from the pasts except Zorc who fought without dueling", Oliver said while Shark grits his teeth as he walks past Oliver.

"Brother-", Rio was stoped by Shark touching her shoulder and shakes his head.

OUTSIDE

Shark walks outside with an annoyed look on his face while he walks down the steps.

"Hold it", someone said causing Shark to stop as he turns to see someone walking down the steps wearing armor?

"Who are-", Shark was cuter off age he's surrounded by darkness as everything is becoming dark goop with dark purple flames appearing around them in a circle.

"I am N, rather you could call me Nether World King, Nether will be fine", Nether said causing Sharks eyes to narrow.

"Why are you here?", Shark said while Nether chuckles.

"I can to take you down from trying to get Naruto", Nether said as Sharks eyes widen as he takes out his duel gazer and duel disk.

"Now I'll take you down easily and fast with both my negative number and earthbound immortal", Nether said to which as dark glop comes out of the right arm and a duel disk appears while the dark glop is shifting.

VOID WORLD

"This power in sensing... So its you huh... Oliver...", the figure said as he starts looking through his deck.

"Evilswarm huh...", the figure said as he stops looking through it.

NEXT TIME SHARK VS NETHER WORLD KING. LEAVE A REVIEW AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN DON'T LEAVE A REVIEW.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 5

SHARK LP 4000

NETHER LP 4000

"I go first, I draw", Nether said as he looks at the card he drew which his hand shows a dark purple aura from it?

"I activate the field spell "The Gates of Dark World"!", Nether roared activating the field spell card as purple lightning appears behind him as huge doors rise from the ground causing Sharks eyes to narrow as he sees the two doors.

"Now I summon Zure, Knight of Dark World in attack mode!", Nether said summoning out his monster.

"Zure, Knight of Dark World ATK 2100

"All fiend type monsters gain 300 attack and defense. I lay one card face down and end my turn", Nether said which Shark's eyes narrow.

"I draw! I lay one monster face down and two cards also face down and end my turn", Shark said which Nether draws.

"Zure, attack Shark's face down monster!", Nether ordered causing the monster to charge at the card and slashes it but what happens next is a snowman type monster appearing and biting Zure which both are destroyed.

"When that monster was flipped ace up t can target and destroy one monster on the field", Shark said causing Nether to just give a laugh.

"I activate my field spells other affect, by banishing one fiend type monster in my graveyard I can discard I fiend type monster, then draw one card. I banish Zure", Nether said as he discards the card and suddenly a dark portal appears which a dark world monster appears.

"I can now summon "Sillva, Warlord of Dark World" since if he's discarded to the graveyard by a card affect I can summon him back out on the field", Nether said to him.

Sillva, Warlord of Dark World ATK 2600

"I now set one card face down", Nether said which Sharks eyes narrow as he draws.

"I draw! I summon hammer shark then by reducing its level by one I can special summon a level 3 or lower water monster from my hand as I special summon Skull kraken then if I normal or special summoned a aqua, sea serpent, or fish monster I can special this level three monster so come out shark stickers! Now I overlay my three monsters to summon out a new Xyz monster so rise Tri-Edge Levia!

Tri-Edge Levia Rank 3 ATK 1800

"I activate his affect and by detaching one Xyz I can target one of your face up monsters and it loses 800 ATK as well as its effects are negated until the end of this turn!", Shark said as Sillva's attack decreases.

Sillva, Warlord of Dark World ATK 1800

"Now there at the same attack so what next?", Nether asks him which Shark activates a spell card from his hand.

"I activate Aqua Jet which grants my face up sea serpent monster a total of 1000 attack points!", Shark said which his monsters attack increases.

Tri-Edge Levia ATK 2800

"Now attack his monster!", Shark ordered as Levia throws its spear as Sillva causing an explosion which Nether just starts at Shark.

NETHER LP 3200

"Now I my turn", Shark said with narrowed eyes but soon Nether starts laughing?

"Seriously? This is the strength of this generation, Yusei Fudo was so much stronger then you... I DRAW!", Nether shouted as he draws.

"I activate my field spells affect again, I can banish Sillva and discar one card from my hand then draw one so I discard Kahkki, Guerilla of Dark World which when discarded by a card affect I can target one monster in the field and destroy that target!", Nether said causing Sharks eyes too widen as his monster suddenly explodes.

"Now I activate the trap card, "Dark Scheme" you can discard one card to negate it or allow it too activate which we both discard two cards then draw two. So what'll it be?", Nether said which Shark glances at his hand.

"These cards won't do", Shark thought to himself and looks at Nether.

"I won't negate it", Shark said causing Nether to smile then I discard two cards from my hand!", Nether said and suddenly two dark portals appear as two monsters rise.

"Say hello two Lucent, Netherlord of Dark World and Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World. Since they were discarded by a card affect I can summon them right too the field now we draw two and... Perfect... Eheheheh", Nether looks at one of the two cards he drew and it has a dark aura coming from it?

"I now activate "Escape from the dark dimension" I now bring back Sillva, Warlord if Dark World and I then sacrifice these three monsters!", Nether roared as and odd looking rock appears in front of them, in the middle which the rock has white lines on it and its beating like a heart?

"Come forth and show him terror, Earthbound Immortal, Draco!", Nether roared and they by of see a bright light causing Shark to shield his eyes as when he opens them he sees a new monster looking like Acnologia from fairy tail except its completely black with white glowing lines going through it while it has glowing white eyes and a mouth.

Earthbound Immortal Draco LV12 ATK 4000

"What the...", Shark said with wide eyes.

"Attack him directly!", Nether roared which it unleashes a a white eruption of white fire at Shark!

"I activate Poseidon's Wave!", Shark yelled as a wave of water rises causing an explosion to be made sending Shark back in pain as he hits the ground.

"I lay one card down then I end my turn", Nether said which Shark is breathing hard as he draws but his eyes widen as he didn't get the card he needs.

"I put one card face down and end my turn...", Shark said as he grits his teeth which Nether draws.

"I activate my field spell again, I banish Lucent then I discard one card and draw another... Now, I'll end this", Nether said as he unleashes more power.

"I activate the trap card "The Forces of Darkness"! I can target two dark world monsters in my graveyard and add them two my hand but him not down I activate the spell card "Darkness Approaches" and Jett that I discard two cards from my hand then select one face up monster on the field and change it to face down but it still stays in attack position and now I can summon out the two monsters due too the affects and bring out TWO Sillva, Warlord of Dark World!", Nether said as two more arrive.

"Now... I'll show true fear!", Nether yelled smiling darkly as he's covered by a dark aura with a red outline on it!

"NOW BEHOLD! I CREATE THE DARK OVERLAY NETWORK!", Nether roars shocking Shark as above them a black hole of darkness appears sucking everything inside it as they see an eye, looking like Sauron's eye as Shark freezes as the eye stares at him which he starts hyperventilating like as well as his body shakes as he sees an image of someone sitting in a chair in a white room?

I OVERLAY MY TWO DARK WORLD MONSTERS, NOW WATCH THE POWER OF THE VOID!", Nether roars as one monster forms into darkness while the other is covered in blood red aura?! The two head up high as they clash into the eye creating an explosion making Shark's eyes wide as it explodes brightly as a new monster rises?!

"NEGATIVE NUMBER 73!", Nether roared causing Shark's eyes to widen as he sees a new monster coming down from the explosion?! It's eyes are that of Sauron's?!

"Created from the negative force of the universe, born from the chaos of the people's souls, Lord of the Ocean of Chaos and terror of the Sea's! STAR-VADER, REVERSE CRADLE!", Zorc roars as the entire realm shakes from the pure power being released?!

Negative Number 73: Star-Vader, Reverse Cradle Rank 5 ATK 2600 DEF 2400

Shark looks to see his legs are deep with dark water which he can see no steroid things swimming in it?!

"Now I'll- CRACK?!", Nether was cut off as he notices that a cracks formed on the realm gaining Nether's full attention.

"What the?", Nether said as suddenly they see a bright light as there's an explosion blinding them as what they see someone walking towards them. He looks like "Glaive" from Elsword except he has spiked brown hair and his left eye is golden while the right is blood red.

"Who are you?", Nether said with narrowed eyes and before Shark could say anything sons chops him on the neck?

"He's pretty cute", Ratie said smiling at the knocked out Shark. (its Ratie Curti from cardfight vanguard) the teenager with the mask lifts Shark up on his shoulder.

"Who are you?", Nether asks which the one in the mask just looks at Nether.

Nether then unleashes a wave of power at the three which Nether takes out his deck which Evil Hero's appear as they pick the wave creating an explosion causing Nether's eyes to widen. The smoke clears showing them uninjured?

"I am the Leader of the Quatre Knights", he said and before Nether could stop him he touches Ratie by her shoulder and they swirl away?!

"What?!", Nether said with wide eyes at this.

VOID

"This feeling, its familiar yet different?", the man on the throne said which the evil swarm deck bursts into flames as when it stops the deck is different.

"Perfect, now I've changed it to a more suitable deck. My Star-Vader deck, I wonder how strong it is?", the person said as he stares at the stars.

WHERE KITE AND TREY ARE

"What's happening... First we forget Naruto and now we have to deal with them?!", Trey said as he makes a fist.

"So your the two we were sent to see?", someone said as both turn seeing Nightshroud and The Great Leviathan in there human forms.

"Now, shall we begin?", both said as there duel disks appear. Leviathans looks like the Chaos duel disk while Nightshrouds is truemans duel disk which both of there eyes narrow.

NEXT TIME, KITE AND TREY VS LEVIATHAN AND NIGHTSHROUD. REMEMBER TO REVIEW. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STORY THEN DON'T EVEN BOTHER REVIEWING AT ALL.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone, hope you like this chapter and sorry for cutting the duel short since you already know all of them have underworld cards as well as the mysterious man on the throne is now using a Star Vader/Evil Swarm deck.

Chapter 6

NIGHTSHROUD AND LEVIATHAN LP 3500

TREY AND KITE LP 2300

Both Kite and Trey are breathing tiredly as there on there knees in front of both Nightshroud and Leviathan who are standing. On Trey and Kites side of the field is Chronomaly Crystal Chrononaut with no overlay units as well as Starliege Paladynamo is also on the field with no overlay units. On Nightshroud and Leviathans field are two Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World's on their field with one face down card.

"This wasn't very fun, I was expecting more from you two", Nightshroud said to then in a disappointed tone looking at the two which there eyes narrow.

"It's your turn so use it", Nightshroud said which he nods as Leviathan draws a card and soon darkness spreaders everywhere while the Seal of Orichalcos on the field glows brightly as Leviathan smiles.

"Now... Its time to show you two the power our master has given us...(smiles darkly)... Now...", Leviathan says as the Seal glows brighter causing them too look down at it while Leviathan is covered by a dark aura with a red outline on it.

"NOW BEHOLD! I CREATE THE DARK OVERLAY NETWORK!", Leviathan roars loudly causing there eyes too widen in shock, at that time a black hole of darkness appears sucking everything inside it as they see an eye, causing both Trey and Kite to feel something evil coming from at that time they saw an image of someone standing next to the throne chair, the man is someone thy have never saw before but the man looks at we're they can see them and smiles darkly which both come back to reality.

I OVERLAY MY TWO DARK WORLD MONSTERS, NOW WATCH AS TE VOID AWAKENS FULLY!", Leviathan roars as one monster forms into darkness while the other is covered in blood red aura?! The two head up high as they clash into the eye creating an explosion causing a black hole like darkness too appear into air above them?!

"NEGATIVE NUMBER 62!", Leviathan roared loudly causing the black hole too grow.

"NOW!", Leviathan yelled as Nightshroud points at there face down card.

"I activate the trap card "Voids Legion"! With this by using two monsters in my hand I can summon an Xyz monster along with the one that is being summoned so say hello to another one!", Nightshroud roared as he too is covered in the dark aura with the red outline. At that time the darkness is swirling around all of them fast.

"NEGATIVE NUMBER 6!", Nightshroud yelled loudly as the black hole erupts in an explosion of darkness as they see two monsters coming down.

"Created from the negative force of the universe, both of chaos and the darkness of the universe, the dragon of the apocalypse and the knight of hell!", Leviathan yells as both point up rowards the monsters that roar causing everything to e pushed back as he stops stops.

NEGATIVE NUMBER 62: STAR-VADER, NEBULA LORD DRAGON AND NEGATIVE NUMBER 6: STAR-VADER OMEGA GLENDIOS!", both scream as they two monsters land down.

In front of Nightshroud is Negative Number 6: Star-Vader, Omega Glendios Rank 6 ATK 2900 DEF 2700.

In front of The Great Leviathan is "Negative Number 62: Star-Vader, Nebula Lord Dragon Rank 8 ATK 3100 DEF 2900.

"Now lets end this-", Leviathan stops as blush turn to see the wall cracking causing there eyes too widen as they just stare at it with wide eyes as they see a bright light as there's an explosion blinding them as what they see someone walking towards which they see the same man that saved Shark walk in who has his hands in his pockets causing there eyes too narrow.

"Sorry I'm late", he said while they turn to him fully with narrowed eyes as they stare at the man.

"Who are you?", Leviathan asks as Nighthroud's eyes narrow all the way.

"You don't need to know", he said as he takes out his evil hero deck which both laugh.

"Do you honestly think you can beat the both of us with that deck of yours?", Nighthroud said to him which he looks at the deck.

"My real deck is for facing your so called leader. You two aren't even a challenge for it", He said which there eyes narrow all the way t his words.

"Wait... YOU!", Nighthroud roars pointing at the man which he gives a small laugh.

"It's been a while Nighthroud, has it not?", he said while Nighthroud grits his teeth all the way.

"Why are you here?! You should have aged and died!", Nighthroud yelled which he shrugs.

"The crimson dragon has brought me here to fix this", he said causing them to get confused while both Nighthroud and Leviathan too look at each other.

"Who is he?", Leviathan asks confused which Nighthroud is giving off killing intent.

"Someone from the time of Jaden Yuki as well as the time where Yugi Moto was still alive, he was by far. The strongest duelist of that time, he used had given up his old deck for darkness and went back to it... I stop without a chance against that monster he summoned... That hero monster...", Nighthroud said with anger.

"What?", Leviathan said confused at this but his eyes widen at this feeling.

"So you already know who I am Levithan. Naruto wasn't reincarnated three times, even I don't know how many. But...", he said as he take sod his mask to show Naruto's face.

"I'm Naruto Yuki, nice too meet you", Naruto said with a smile as Leviathan was about to do something but Nighthroud stops him.

"We can't defeat him... Only our master can... Because of that deck... He's the biggest threat to him", Nighthroud said confusing him while Naruto takes out a golden deck box.

"What's his deck called anyway?", Leviathan asks as the two end the duel no longer wanting to duel.

"Dimensional Hero. The strongest hero deck that's ever existed, the strongest fusion deck which even of there's a few fusion monsters, that incredibly strong. He defeated me using a god... You used to work for me, to destroy the light but you abandoned that and give in to that light within you again, who knew it would have caused you to become even stronger", Nighthroud said with anger as Naruto smiles.

"I was an asshole too my little brother, and Alexis wouldn't have liked new acting like that. It took being beaten by Aster once again to open my eyes and caused me to search for my old strength. I just abandoned it after one loss, I was always broken, like losing part of my soul for getting rid of my old power... I knew that was wrong and my deck took me back! BEHOLD!", Naruto yells sticking the deck box on the air causing a blinding light to be created as from it a machine appears with a shining gold aura like outline is coming from it.

"This is my spirit, Super Dimensional Hero, Daiyusha!", Naruto yells as the card glows brightly.

"He's gotten stronger. We're leaving!", Nighthroud said he grabs Leviathan's shoulder which a blood red portal appears and both phase through it disappearing while the portal closes and the entire place there in shatters showing there back where they were while the machine disappears and Naruto puts his deck away as he turns away.

"Wait!", Trey yelled causing Naruto to blink in surprise as he turns to them.

"He's about the same age as me as well as he's giving off this light and dark aura?", Kite thought as both stand in front of Naruto who turns to them.

"If you want more answer, follow me", Naruto says as he touches cloth of there shoulders and before they could answer, they three swirl away.

ROKU'S HOUSE

They appear within the building where the statues are at to find Members  
Olivier Gaillard, Raul Cera, Philippe Neve, and Ratie Curti in the room along with Rio, a frightened Yuma who's hiding himself under the blankets, Tori's next to him trying to help Yuma. Shark is currently on a bed wearing bandages while Naruto smiles at all of them as he leans against the blue eyes statue.

"Roku is getting food with his student so he's least this place to us. We all have connections too Naruto, but at your guys levels. You have no chance of beating them", Naruto said with a smile causing there eyes to narrow.

"What do you mean?", Kite asks as Naruto just smiles.

"You've lost your power, the numbers are no longer within your hands so you must find a new power. May be a deck or new Xyz monsters. Your friend there is a result at losing against one of them. I'll say this, there will be shocking things you will face in the future but be careful. Something's happening, something big", Naruto said with his arms crossed but they hear laughing and there eyes narrow as they heard it from all four directions and look to see Leviathan, Nightshroud, Zorc, and Nether surrounding them.

"Eheheheh, but if we four work together. You have no chance of beating us four if we work together Naruto", Zorc said which Naruto's eyes narrow as he touches his evil hero deck.

"Now I'll be giving you the same experience as I did with Yuma-", Zorc stops as suddenly a red portal appears in the middle of the room causing all four of there eyes to widen in complete shock as they hear foot steps. The one to walk out is the same man that smiles at Trey and Kite, he looks like Kouji Ibuki from Cardfight vanguard.

"Sorry to cut between you guys but the leader is getting annoyed at sending multiple void energys being released. So he's coming personally", Kouji said with a smile causing there eyes to narrow.

"Listen, sir. We can handle this. You don't need him to get involved", Zorc said but freezes as Kouji has a now serious look on his face as he looks at Zorc causing him to have wide eyes as he's actually shaking in fear causing everyone's eyes to widen especially Naruto.

(Gonna call Naruto from GX, GNaruto)

As everyone's E's widen they heard foot steps and ten towards the portal to hear foot steps as Zorc, Leviathan, Nether, and Nightshroud bow while Kouji just smiles darkly as he gives a slight bow.

"Glad you came", Kouji said as the one to come out of the portal causes everyone eyes to widen in complete and utter shock while Rio is holding her breath forgetting how to breath at what she's seeing.

"Of course, its all of you...", the one who said it was none other then Naruto with his hands in his pocket with a completely serious and annoyed in his face. As well as there a dark red aura covering him.

"N-Naruto...", Rio said shocked along with the others as Naruto looks at her showing the same emotion then looks away.

"So... Its you weaklings?", Naruto said in an annoyed tone causing there eyes too narrow while Rio's yes widen in complete shock never seeing this side of Naruto before. Naruto smiles darkly at them.

"So... Who's first?", Naruto said showing his deck and the one to step froward wasn't GNaruto or Oliver, it was Rio?!

"I will! Now tell me what your doing?!", Rio yelled as Naruto just roared at her.

NEXT CHAPTER, THREE PART CHAPTER OF THE THREE DUELS NARUTO WILL BE IN. LEAVE A REVIEW AND NO FLAMING.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. The last part of chapter 6 Naruto did not roar at her, it was supposed to be "stared"

Chapter 7

Naruto continues to stare at Rio which he turns around.

"You're not worth it", Naruto said as he begins to walk away but Kouji chuckles stoping Naruto as he glance at Kouji who's smiling.

"Fine... I'll make an example out of you", Naruto said turning to Rio who take sour her duel disk while darkness forms in front of him and five rings appear on it, there black with red lines.

A large red sphere forms around everyone as a red aura comes off of Naruto.

NARUTO LP 4000

RIO LP 4000

"I go first! I draw!", Naruto yelled as he draws causing a red wave to appear which causes everyone to skid back while Kouji is unaffected. Naruto looks at the card as he has a serious look on his face.

"I summon Evilswarm Heliotrope", Naruto said as a black ring appears with a red outline as its on the ground and levitates up which the bottom shows feet as its going higher to show the monster.

Evilswarm Heliotrope LV4 ATK 1950

"Since I summoned out a monster. I can now special summon "Mana Shot Star-Vader, Neon", Naruto said as another circle appears as it rises as Mana appears.

Mana Shot Star-Vader LV4 ATK 1900

"Now I will overlay my two monsters", Naruto said which behind him a black hole of darkness appears sucking everything inside it as they see the voids eye causing everyone besides GNaruto, and his team as the eye stares at them.

"Now the void awakens again!", Naruto said as one monster forms into darkness while the other is covered in blood red aura! The two head up high as they clash into the eye creating an explosion which from it a new monster appears.

"This is "Ionization Star-Vader, Hafnium", Naruto days to her as the monster comes down.

Ionization Star-Vader, Hafnium Rank 4 ATK 2500

"By detaching one overlay unit, you are forced to discard one monster from you hand, your choice as well as one spell or trap card", Naruto said which Rio does.

"I lay two cards down and end my turn", Naruto said to her as she draws.

"My turn! I summon Sub Zero!", Rio said which an monster covered on snow holding a sword of ice appears.

Sub Zero LV4 ATK 1500

"Naruto... Please tell me why did you leave? Why was our memories erased of you?", Rio asks him as he still has that serious look on his face.

"Rio enough...", Naruto said which she makes a fist which Naruto looks down.

"Rio... Enough...", Naruto said but she grits her teeth as tears appears in her eyes.

"I don't... Want to lose you!", Rio yelled which Naruto looks away with a sad look in his eyes as he them looks at Kouji who's only smiling darkly which Naruto sighs.

"I activate sub zeros ability, by sending blizzard falcon from my hand to the graveyard, he gains 1000 ATK points!", Rio yelled as Naruto simply stares at her.

"Rio... Just stop before you make me do something I regret..." Your not dueling at your best, Naruto said to her with sadness.

"Now attack his monster!", Rio yelled as the monster heads for star-Vader which Naruto now has a serious look on his face.

"I activate the trap card "Star-Vader's Counter Attack", Naruto said as a shield appears looking like star Vader's ring as the attack his the causing a wave of power and red electricity causing Rio's eyes too widen in shock.

"When a monster attacks, it's attack is negated... Link Joker cannot be defeated... There knights, the Star-Vader monsters will cause havoc in those it deems weak and I'm not even using the kings of Link joker... The void will always exist everyone. And because of it, it awakened the power within me. Under the armor of god crimson knight is that of a dragon and I found it", Naruto said to her as Rio's eyes were wide.

"It's second affect ends your turn after your battle phase", Naruto said causing her eyes too widen as its now his turn.

"I draw", Naruto said as he draws and looks at the card which he closes his eyes.

"Eheheheheh... Seems he's about too end this duel. Yuma", Kouji said causing Yuma too look at him along with the others while Naruto and Rio are focused on the duel.

"What do you mean?", Yuma asks him which he gives a nod towards Naruto causing them too look at him and there eyes widen in shock seeing a insane look in Naruto's eyes and a sinister smile.

"If you won't surrender then I'll force you!", Naruto said as he's giving off the dark aura again which the Xyz monsters roars loudly which everyone is staring at Naruto in shock never before seeing this side of him.

"This is just like... When he used to be dark but... It's more sinister...", Yuma said which Kouji chuckles gaining there attention as he's smiling sinisterly.

"That's what I wanted too see, that madness that's been dormant within the deepest and darkest place in his heart is awakened. You see, that is his true self which has been awakened along with the beast... He is the first choice of the four candidates to join under Link Joker", Kouji said confusing them.

"Four?", they ask.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Kite Tenjo, Reginald Kastle, and Yuma Tsukumo...", Kouji said a shocking them.

"NOW I'LL END THIS!", Naruto yelled smiling sinisterly.

"I activate Star-Vader's affect! By detaching one overlay unit, I can trade him in for a different Xyz monster!", Naruto yelled smiling causing Rio's and everyone's eyes too widen in shock. Soon an eruption of flames consumes the monster as its turning to ashes.

"BEHOLD!", Naruto screams as the flames get bigger causing everyone to shield themselves.

"FINAL TURN! THE APOCALYPTIC FLAMES THAT REDUCE EVERYTHING IN THIS WORLD TO ASHES! NEGATIVE NUMBER 100! DRAGONIC OVERLORD!", Naruto screams as the dragon itself erupts from the flames shocking everyone as its eyes are golden.

NEGATIVE NUMBER 100: DRAGONIC OVERLORD Rank 8 ATK 3000

"THIS IS THE DRAGON THAT'S BEEN SLEEPING WITHIN ME!", Naruto yelled loudly as the dragon roars which Rio's monsters becomes "locked".

"I activate Dragonic Overlord's ability! If it has no overlay units, I can use two monsters from my hand or graveyard and make them Dragonic Overlord's overlay units!", Naruto yelled which two monsters in his hand becomes overlay units.

"NOW I ACTIVATE HIS ABILITY, WHEN A MONSTER IS LOCKED THEN HE CAN DOUBLE HIS ATTACK!", Naruto yells causing her eyes too widen.

"And when he attacks, spell, trap, and monster effects are negated so you can't block this!", Naruto yelled smiling which Rio falls too her knees.

"The best part is he's not even going all out, he's just toying with her", Kouji said smiling causing there eyes too widen which GNaruto's eyes narrow.

"NOW, ATTA-ARGH?!", Naruto stops as he holds his head and soon he's breathing hard as Dragonic looks at Naruto.

"Rio quite, Just quite!", Naruto yells but she shakes her head causing his eyes too widen.

"I won't! If you want to win, you have too attack! If you truly meant what you did then you would attack me!", Rio said causing his eyes too wuss. Then he grits his teeth angrily as he closes his eyes as tears form in his eyes.

"Do it. Or would you like to break our deal?", Kouji asks causing the others too look at him confused which Naruto freezes... Then smiles darkly as he's releasing the red aura while the sinister smile appears on his face.

"Oh yeah... The two part deal we had... Ehehehehe... You all don't understand... I'm the same as always, it's just after the duel between you Yuma and Astral... You see, Kouji defeated me... He showed power like nothing of this world... When I lost, I felt it... Inside me a hunger... I wanted power... NOW I'M THE STRONGEST DUELIST IN THE UNIVERSE!", Naruto yelled smiling sinisterly shocking them as red markings appear from the bottom of his eyelids.

"So it actually happened... He's been Яeversed... For someone as string as Naruto to have been defeated...", GNaruto said confusing them.

"Reverse is a phenomenon created by Void, in which a duelist loses his/her soul, and his/her energy becomes Is corrupted by the Void. If a Reverse fighter challenges a duelist to a duel and they win, the duelist whom lost will also become Reversed, however Reverse fighters are only challenging strong duelists but it seems he accepts challenges, they gain strength in quality, though judging from what is shown, sheer numbers are also boasted. Reverse duelists become malicious and obsessed with something their normal selves wanted or kept hidden in the depths of the heart but in much more extremes. In addition, due to their personality change, their attitude in duels also change as they are stated to be much stronger than before. If they lose, they are returned to normal, the "Reverse" card will disappear to in existence and they will have no memory of what happened while they were reversed and, more importantly, who reversed them to begin with thus non-reversed characters have very little to go on when looking for clues. In a very rare occasion, they will retain core personality traits relating to their natural selves but... Naruto has completely changed and I can't tell how strong he is from being reversed... I've heard about this once and I told you what I know", GNaruto said to them.

"NOW ATTACK HER DIRECTLY!", Naruto roars as the 6000 monsters unleashes the eruption of flames from its mouth which heads straight for Rio as it consumes her shocking everyone.

RIO LP 0

NARUTO WINS

The flames clear to show Rio covered in a red aura as the markings in Naruto disappear.

"Naruto... I know your still in there so... I won't let you walk down that lonely road without me... Never again", Rio said as she screams with the energy consuming her while there's the link joker ring above them.

"RIO!", Shark yelled but GNaruto stopes him.

"Your too late. So, was Yuma reversed yet or not? Who knows", Naruto said smiling while Rio falls forward but she falls into Naruto's send as he proceeds to pick her up bridal style and hand her too Zorc.

"Take her back to void and don't touch her unless if you want to be erased. Keep watch of her", Naruto ordered which he nods as the four disappear leaving Naruto and Kouji as they look at the others which Oliver takes a step forward.

"I'm next!", Oliver yelled!

REMEMBER TO REVIEW. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STORY THEN DON'T EVEN BOTHER REVIEWING AT ALL.


End file.
